


Венок из (не) одуванчиков

by Pchelka_Kim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchelka_Kim/pseuds/Pchelka_Kim
Summary: У Нимфадоры на голове венок из всевозможных цветов, и волосы постоянно меняют цвет, переливаясь на солнце, а сама она в клетчатых штанах на подтяжках, которые нашла в гардеробе отца-магла, и растянутой футболке Ремуса, и она смотрит на него с такой любовьюобожаниемпривязанностью и видит в его глазах всю свою вселенную, и ей этого хватает.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 2





	Венок из (не) одуванчиков

Её зовут Нимфадора Тонкс, но она очень просит называть себя просто Тонкс или Дорой (для очень близких). Её полное имя имеет право называть только один человек, её наставник Аластор Грюм. И поверьте, лучше не испытывать её терпение: иногда ученик становится слишком похож на своего учителя. После рабочего знакомства Ремус Люпин подумал, что Тонкс немного взбалмошная, резкая, _убийственная_ женщина, которой чужды мирские эмоции, привязанность там, любовь.

А потом она снесла кофеварку, подружилась с близнецами, Роном, Гермионой и Гарри, назвала стиральную машинку очень классным телевизором и перекрасила волосы в зелёный цвет своей удивительной метаморфических способностью. И рассмеялась в лицо Ремусу, когда тот сказал, что очень опасен.

— Если бы меня когда-нибудь волновали такие мелочи, как ликантропия, я бы _ни. за. что._ не стала мракоборцем.

Тонкс никогда не боится — она бесстрашная до одури, безумства, руководствуется слепой верой в себя и способностями своей палочки, ног, рук смекалки и памяти. Она не испытывает ужас — только разочарование, непонимание и расстройство.

Ремус Люпин бегает сам от себя год, потому что ему нельзя оставаться с собой. Ему плохо морально и физически, потому что _господ ХвостаЛунатикаБродягиСохатого_ больше не существует. Вместо них — пустота на месте грудной клетки и безграничная ненависть к себе. Ремус Люпин в три тысячи какой-то там раз проклинает ликантропию и мечтает податься в буддийские монахи.

А потом жизнь даёт ему леща в лице Доры Тонкс.

***

Нимфадора выглядит совершенно домашней и обычной-необычной.

Они вдвоем стоят в центре цветочного поля, вокруг на много миль ни единой души, мир летит к чертям и очень скоро им нужно вызволять Поттера из дома номер четыре; но какая им _сейчас_ разница? У Нимфадоры на голове венок из всевозможных цветов, и волосы постоянно меняют цвет, переливаясь на солнце, а сама она в клетчатых штанах на подтяжках, которые нашла в гардеробе отца-магла, и растянутой футболке Ремуса, и она смотрит на него с такой любовьюобожаниемпривязанностью и видит в его глазах всю свою вселенную, и ей этого хватает. Она не уверена что переживет день и проснется утром, но какая разница, если она может быть рядом с человеком, которого любит. У неё в наставниках сам Грозный Глаз и поверьте: она смертоносна, она восхитительна, она сильна, она горда, она разнесёт плохих парней в пух и прах и опрокинет на себя пачку с соком.

— Я назову твоё полное имя, потому что прямо сейчас ты похожа на лесную нимфу? Нимфа Дора.

— Тебе позволено всё что угодно, любимый.

Ремус видит каждый раз, когда цвет радужки меняется, но сейчас у Тонкс в глазах сплошные галактики, и она нагло этим пользуется: видит восхищение в его улыбке и намеренно не заканчивает, оставляет глаза частично желтыми, частично фиолетовыми, изумрудными голубыми, серыми, алыми.

Она жмуриться от теплого солнца, вскидывает руки вверх и делает вид, что падает вниз. Смеётся оглушительно, когда Люпин хватает её и притягивает обратно, ближе к себе.

— Ремус, ты _чувствуешь вину._

Это правда. Это такая правда, боги, Ремус винит себя в своей любви _каждый_ день, потому что оборотни любви не достойны; не должны распространять своё проклятие, должны скрываться от других. Не должны иметь своего человеческого счастья.

— Ты выбрала себе худшего мужа, которого можно представить.

— У нас намечена Вторая Волшебная война, никто не знает, что будет завтра. Так почему мне нельзя дарить любовь тому, кого я люблю _сейчас_?

— Старому нищему оборотню? Я только буду тянуть вниз тебя, молодую великолепную девушку с перспективами до горизонта и дальше.

— Тогда я упаду первой.

Нимфадора _безбожно_ смелая и отчаянная.

Нимфа Дора падает в траву, утягивая следом своего _уже мужа_ и дарит ему то, чего он никогда не ждал.

_Опору._

***

Ремус сидит на коленях. У него потёртый костюм, в некоторых местах рваный, в некоторых кроваво-красный. Вокруг бушует битва: стены Хогвартса сотрясаются от ударов великанов, заклинания звучат тут и там, яркие вспышки мелькают так часто, что иногда сливаются в одно великолепно _ужасное_ сияние. Там дерутся его друзья; там дерутся незнакомые ему дети; там дерутся его враги.

Ремус сидит на коленях и ему плевать на все вокруг. Вообще на все. Он ничего не слышит. Он оглох.

Нимфадора отчаянная. Отчаянная и глупая, _Господи_ , он так много раз просил её не геройствовать, не лезть на рожон. Не делать то, что сделал бы Грозный Глаз. Она глупая, наивная, слишком уверенная в себе, невозможная, готовая всюду следовать за своим мужем — старым _бедным_ **оборотнем!** — когда нужно быть дома с маленьким сыном.

— Нимфа, пожалуйста, не закрывай глаза, все будет в порядке, пожалуйста.

_«Д о в е р ь с я мне.»_

Ремус сидит на коленях. На его руках — его жена; его поддержка, его вера во что-то светлое. На его руках счастье, которое было позволено. Счастье, которое зачем-то досталось именно ему.

Ремус сидит на коленях, рыдает и целует ледяные руки девушки, чьи волосы больше не розовые; девушки, чья улыбка была дороже всего на свете; девушки, показавшей всем, как правильно быть чокнутым шикарным мракоборцем.

Взгляд Нимфадоры отныне стеклянный.

Смех Беллатрисы Лестрейндж эхом разносится по Хогвартсу. Ремус Люпин ненавидит её сильнее всего, что есть в нем самом. Он зол, как должен быть зол оборотень. Он вскакивает с места и выхватывает палочку дрожащими руками, концентрируясь на одной эмоции — ярости. Долохов, урод, смеётся ему в лицо. И произносит заклинание.

Нимфа моя, у нас на двоих одна Авада Кедарва


End file.
